One of the major goals of tissue manufacturers is to enhance softness without any significant reduction of dry strength. Softness combined with adequate dry strength is a very important property in paper used for making high quality tissues and toweling, and any method for increasing the softness of a paper sheet without significantly damaging its strength is desirable. Since bulk or puffiness of paper is a major contributor to its softness, however, increasing softness by increasing the bulk of paper reduces its strength, because of the lower density of fiber per unit volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,594 discloses a method for differentially creping a fibrous sheet to which a water solution of carboxymethyl cellulose has been applied in a selected bonding pattern. Any improvement in tensile strength and softness depends on the effect of adhering the bonded parts of the web to the creping drum.
There is an unfilled need for an effective additive that will enhance softness without causing a significant reduction in dry strength, without depending on a creping step.